


Logan's Birthday Drabbles

by overunderachiever



Series: The Sides' Birthdays [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #ThomasListenToLogan2020, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Fluff, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will make this a tag eventually, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Morality | Patton Sanders' Parent, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Morse Code, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Written for Logan's Birthday, also I was procrastinating on my long fics, also not a tag come on sanders sides fandom, because he is my fave and I am a simple bitch, i guess, it is loving hours for the best boy, why is that an actual tag wtf, you are sleeping on this dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Just seven Logan-centric drabbles (so 100 words each) for his birthday. Some are romantic, some are platonic, all of them are sweet. It's what he deserves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: The Sides' Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these was really fun! I didn't know if it would work but it did!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from analogical-loving-years on Tumblr (reworded to be shorter):
> 
> 18 years after Logan moves away, leaving his best friend behind, Logan bumps into someone at the grocery store and realises it’s Virgil, all grow up and unfortunately very attractive and smart. Virgil immediately recognises him, giving a shocked smile. All Logan can think is “uh oh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t ever written a Drabble before but this was quite fun! I hope you like it!

_Now, eggs..._

Logan turned away from the grocery shelf and-

"OOF-"

"Oh sorry-"

A sharp reproach died on Logan’s tongue when he saw who’d bumped into him.

"Virgil?"

He’d changed so much since Logan last saw him, but was still completely his best friend. He was taller now, of course, with purple hair and far sharper cheekbones, but his smile, and the way his eyes lit up in recognition, was as beautiful as ever.

"Oh my God...Logan! It’s been so long! Wanna grab coffee?"

"Oh! Yes, I’d love that."

"C’mon then handsome," Virgil winked flirtatiously.

_Oh no he’s hot._

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have tried to cram too much in there but oh well.


	2. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sanderssides-prompts on Tumblr:
> 
> Logan wants to take his boyfriend on a date just as romantic and extravagant as he knows Roman wants, but is having trouble figuring out what to do. Each attempt so far has gone wrong in some way, so he come up with an idea he knows will be impossible to ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn’t really follow the prompt, but it was my inspiration.

"You may open your eyes now."

Logan watched Roman open his eyes, wringing his hands in anticipation. His boyfriend’s face instantly lit up, and he suddenly spun and threw his arms around Logan’s neck, covering his face in kisses.

"Oh it’s wonderful! Perfect!"

It was perfect. The stars were out, and the city was quiet. The rooftop was decked out in candles and roses and fairy lights, bathing the two of them in reds and golds. There’d been so many failures and false starts, but Logan knew it was worth it to make the date as romantic as his boyfriend.

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still on my Logan is a Hopeless Romantic Agenda, and always will be


	3. Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sanderssides-prompts on Tumblr: on impulse Remus buys and names a star for Logan

"Remus, darling, why have you replaced the star map in our room?"

"Look closely!"

"I do not see anything out of the ordinary except that it is a map of one specific constellation instead of the whole sky. Again why-"

"Look closer than that!"

Logan searched the map again, getting increasingly confused.

_Wait_...

"Why...I did not know that star was named Logan..."

Remus grinned. "I named it for you!"

"I-" Logan’s breath caught in his throat, "why...?"

"Because I love you, my star."

Logan threw his arms around Remus to hide his suddenly damp eyes.

"I love you too."

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little OOC? Maybe. Do I care? Not really. I just love them being sweet.


	4. Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sanderssides-prompts on Tumblr:
> 
> Logan and Janus have been dating in secret for a while now. While with the other sides they tap out messages in morse code when they want to tell each other "I love you" or to casually plan another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is actually only the first half of the prompt because couldn't do the whole plot in only 100 words

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..-

_I love you_

Logan glanced at Janus, sitting across the table from him. His boyfriend was smiling at him and Logan fought down a blush.

None of the other sides around the table showed any sign they'd noticed Janus's tapping at all, let alone what it meant. They were all far too interested in eating the takeaway pizza, and talking about something inconsequential, to care. Logan relaxed at that, still unsure about the others knowing he and Janus were dating, and glad that using morse code to secretly communicate seemed to be working.

He tapped his own message in return.

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..- - --- ---

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping AO3 wont include the morse code in the word count.


	5. Platonic / Familial Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton falls out of the tree he’s climbing but his dad is there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all the other side ships I'm writing for this are romantic but I just wasn't vibing with romantic logicality at the time so it's familial instead.

"Remember Patton, keep close to the trunk."

"I will dad," Patton called from among the leaves. Logan smiled to himself, picking another apple and keeping a close eye on his son. The kid was growing more curious of the world by the day, and right now his current fascination was how high he could climb a tree.

There came a sudden cry of alarm and Logan dropped his basket, moving to catch Patton with ease.

Patton immediately burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't listen to you!"

"Its quite alright, I will always catch you, however many times you need."

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else longing for more dad!Logan content?


	6. Platonic Thomas & Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use a prompt for this, I just got the idea and liked it.

"...in fact, the universe bends in a way we cannot fathom-"

Logan broke off. "I apologise for rambling. I shall return to more productive activities."

"No wait!" Thomas leaned across the table to grab Logan’s arm so he wouldn’t sink out. "That was really interesting!"

Logan frowned. "I don’t understand. It’s illogical to speculate upon the mechanics of the universe while you’re calculating your taxes. Is that not tiresome?"

"No! I love listening to you, my taxes can wait. What happens when you get to the edge of the universe?"

"Oh it’s fascinating! You end up back where you started..."

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ThomasListenToLogan2020


	7. LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hasn't had a great day but his newly found soulmates help cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmate au I'm writing (Better Than it Was Before) is currently set around this time of year but I couldn't work Logan's birthday into the story in time so I did this instead. This probably wont make any sense without having read that story, and even then it probably wont make sense because there is implied Logan angst which hasn't even be referenced in the story yet.
> 
> ~~It would have been if I had fucking written chapter 3 on time.~~
> 
> Uhh also I realise this isn't really canon anyway. I just kinda wrote it because I wanted to lol.

Logan's birthday was rather disheartening until he arrived at Patton's cafe that evening. Then he saw the cake on the table and his soulmates all wearing party hats and very suddenly everything was right in the world.

They sung happy birthday, he blew out the candles, and the cake was passed around. As usual, Patton's baking was delicious, though Virgil's icing was rather messy and Roman's decoration a little extravagant. Overall it was quite frivolous, and wholly unnecessary given they all met only a few weeks ago.

But his smile never left his face, nor the warmth left his heart.

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my fave, Logan Sanders, the funky nerd and all round cool teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading these, I hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> These are all cross posted from my [Tumblr](https://underrrachieverrr.tumblr.com)


End file.
